barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Barney & Friends aired from April 6 to May 15, 1992. Episodes #The Queen of Make-Believe (April 6, 1992) #My Family's Just Right for Me (April 7, 1992) #Playing It Safe (April 8, 1992) #Hop to It! (April 9, 1992) #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (April 10, 1992) #Four Seasons Day (April 13, 1992) #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (April 14, 1992) #Going Places! (April 15, 1992) #Caring Means Sharing (April 16, 1992) #Down on Barney's Farm (April 17, 1992) #What's That Shadow? (April 20, 1992) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 21, 1992) #Alphabet Soup! (April 22, 1992) #Our Earth, Our Home (April 23, 1992) #Let's Help Mother Goose! (April 24, 1992) #Be a Friend (April 27, 1992) #I Just Love Bugs (April 28, 1992) #When I Grow Up... (April 29, 1992) #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (April 30, 1992) #Practice Makes Music (May 1, 1992) #Hi, Neighbor! (May 4, 1992) #A Camping We Will Go! (May 5, 1992) #A Splash Party, Please (May 6, 1992) #Carnival of Numbers (May 7, 1992) #A World of Music (May 8, 1992) #Doctor Barney is Here! (May 11, 1992) #Oh, What a Day! (May 12, 1992) #Home Sweet Homes (May 13, 1992) #Hola, Mexico! (May 14, 1992) #Everyone is Special (May 15, 1992) Barney Songs That Debuted During This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded are songs that appeared more than once. Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'The Barney Bag' #'I'm A Little Robot' #'The Animal Parade' #[[Riding in the Car|'Riding in the Car']] #'The Sister Song' #[[My Family's Just Right for Me (song)|'My Family's Just Right For Me']] #The Traffic Light Song #'Buckle Up My Seatbelt' #'Walk Across the Street' #The Stranger Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney Has A Face #[[The Clapping Song|'The Clapping Song']] #'The Exercise Song' #'Move Your Body' #The Shape Up Freeze #'Animals In Motion' #[[Mish Mash Soup|'Mish Mash Soup']] #'The Milk Song' #Silly Supper #[[Snackin' on Healthy Food|'Snackin On Healthy Food']] #Four Seasons Day #Little Drops of Water #If It Never Ever Rained Again #'The Fall Song' #'Painting the Shapes' #[[The Rainbow Song|'The Rainbow Song']] #[[The Airplane Song|'The Airplane Song']] #[[Taking Turns|'Taking Turns']] #The Shadow Song #[[I Used to Be Afraid|'I Used To Be Afraid']] #[[Growing|'Growing']] #Frosting the Cake #'The N Game' #[[Alphabet Soup (song)|'Alphabet Soup']] #[[Brushing My Teeth|'Brushing My Teeth']] #Simple And Beautiful A Rainbow #Mother Goose Please Appear #[[I'm Mother Goose|'I'm Mother Goose']] #[[Friendship Song|'The Friendship Song']] #[[Twinkle Little Lightning Bug|'Twinkle Little Lightning Bug']] #[[The Career March|'The Career March']] #[[When I Grow Up (song)|'When I Grow Up']] #[[People Helping Other People|'People Helping Other People']] #'The Waitress Song' #[[Five Senses Song|'The Five Senses Song']] #'The Marching Song' #'I Am A Fine Musician' #[[Lookin' Around My Neighborhood|'Lookin' Around My Neighborhood']] #Hi, Neighbor! #'We Like Rocks' #[[Scary Stories|'Scary Stories']] #'Rickey Racoon' #Swingin' up to the Stars #[[Please and Thank You|'Please and Thank You']] #I Try To Be Polite #Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor? #'Splashin' In The Bathtub' #'Carnival of Numbers' #[[Number Limbo|'Number Limbo']] #[[The Doctor is a Friend of Mine|'The Doctor Is A Friend Of Mine']] #The Sleep Song #'This Is Not My Day' #'Pretty Kitty Blues' #Hi-Ho-Its-Se-Me-Yah #[[It's OK to Cry|'It's OK To Cry']] #[[When I'm Mad|'When I'm Mad']] #'S-M-I-L-E' #[[That's a Home to Me|'That's A Home To Me']] #[[If I Lived Under the Sea|'If I Lived Under the Sea']] #The Caterpillar Song #[[Fiesta Song|'The Fiesta Song']] #'To The Right' #The Tortilla Song #San Miguel's Ring #Hit The Piñata Notes *This was the longest season in terms of number of episodes (30 episodes), and it had the same style as the ''Backyard Gang'' videos. *This season was taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Greenville Avenue & Bethany Drive in Allen, Texas. *Funding for the show during this season was made possible by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support from "Viewers Like You". *This was Luci's only season as a regular cast member. Luci, however, returned as a guest in the Season 2 episode ''The Exercise Circus!''. *A majority of this season was released on VHS by TimeLife Video. None of the tapes were closed-captioned, but they did contain the 1991 Connecticut Public Television logo at the beginning and the 1989 PBS logo at the end. *This was one of two seasons that was closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. Season 1 Home Video #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (October 31, 1992) Season 1 Home Video #Love To Read with Barney (December 31, 1992) Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney and Friends Seasons